Tsuki Akari
by TUka-chan e NAty-chan
Summary: Já imaginou o primeiro encontro da Sawako? - Um empurrãozinho das amigas; - o cara que ela ama; - um restaurante maravilhoso; - e tudo isso à luz do luar. O que pode sair disso? Leia e descubra por si me


Yo~  
Eu sou a Tuka-chan, essa é minha terceira one-shot por isso não cobrem demais _  
Talvez tenha ficado um pouco maior que o previsto. Naty-chan obrigrada pelo apoio e pela revisão!

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta estória é baseada na obra Kimi ni Todoke, e não me pertence. As ações dessas personagens não envolvem de modo algum a autora, foram feitas por mim, por isso não resposabilize-a de algo que não goste. _

* * *

**Tsuki Akari (luz da lua)**

Fim de tarde. Estou muito ansiosa hoje. Chizu-chan e Yano-chan vêm me visitar. Esta não é a primeira vez que elas vêm a minha casa, mas o motivo de minha ansiedade é a razão pela qual elas vêm a minha casa: Eu vou ter meu primeiro encontro.

**-Na semana anterior, intervalo do colégio.**

O sinal havia acabado de tocar e preparava meu obentou para dividir com meus amigos. Os estudantes da sala estavam agitados e ansiosos para sair, fosse para comprar o lanche ou mesmo para conversar com seus amigos de outras turmas. A Yano-chan olhava para mim estranhamente. Não era a primeira vez que ela me lançava aquele olhar, mas, até hoje eu não havia entendido o significado daquilo, haviam muitas coisas em relação à amizade que eu ainda não sabia, talvez aquele fosse um daqueles sinais que desconheço, ou algo do tipo, tudo que eu posso fazer é perguntar.

"Tem algo de errado comigo, Yano-chan?" ela deu um meio sorriso com aqueles seus belos lábios carnudos, e me respondeu com o costumeiro tom de voz maduro.

"Nada... Eu só estava pensando um pouco. Você não cansa dessa vida, apenas com os amigos e a família?" – ela perguntou com certo ar despreocupado, mas, sinceramente, acho que não entendi. Como ou poderia me cansar de pessoas tão gentis e adoráveis? Talvez eu tenha feito algo que a fez pensar assim! Preciso desfazer esse mal entendido imediatamente, eu nunca vou me cansar dos meus amigos!

"C-claro que não! Se eu a fiz pensar assim por alguma razão, por favor, me perdoe!" eu me curvei com os olhos fechados. O tom de desespero na minha voz era algo evidente, como sempre. Meu maior medo era ter que ficar sozinha novamente.

"Calma, Sawako... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!" ela pôs sua mão em meu ombro e me empurrou delicadamente, forçando-me a levantar de volta.

"Yano-chin, Sawako!" Chizu-chan gritou nossos nomes animadamente como sempre fazia. "Eu preciso de ajuda, agora mesmo! O Ryuu pegou meu pão recheado com feijão vermelho e levou para o pátio!"

"Nee, Chizu, eu não o culpo. Mesmo depois de vocês estarem namorando, você não passa tempo suficiente com ele e ainda fica agindo como uma criança..." ela disse com seu jeito desligado de sempre. Mesmo quando falava de algo extremamente importante, para quem via de longe parecia que estava conversando sobre o último episódio de algum dorama.

"Ele roubou meu lanche! Foi ele quem agiu como uma criança!" ela replicou, com uma expressão frustrada em sua face.

"Waaa~ Problemas de namorados, eu nunca havia presenciado algo assim" eu tenho quase certeza de que meus olhos brilharam quando eu disse isso. Mas era algo muito interessante, eu só via isso em filmes!

"Sawako, você não deveria ficar tão animada com algo assim..." ela comentou e olhou para mim como se eu não tivesse noção de minhas próprias ações.

"Yano-chin! Vamos agora mesmo!" ela pegou o pulso de cada uma de nós e nos carregou até o pátio detrás da escola, onde ficavam as quadras dos clubes de esporte.

Seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado, só então eu percebi o porquê de e eu e Yano-chan estarmos envolvidas nisso: Ela não queria ficar sozinha com o Sanada-kun. Esse tipo de coisa é tão legal!

"Ter um namorado nos faz ter novas experiências, que vão bem além da amizade..." eu murmurei para mim mesma e fiquei feliz em saber que a Chizu-chan podia usufruir disso. Olhei para o lado e recebi mais um sorriso misterioso da Yano-chan; provavelmente ela havia ouvido o que eu disse.

"Ryuu, idiota! Me devolva o pão, agora!" ela nos largou e correu até o Sanada-kun com uma visível expressão de raiva. Nós a acompanhamos com passos lentos. O Sanada-kun estava sentado na grama, assistindo ao treino no time de softball do colégio, e, ao seu lado, estava o garoto que eu gosto: Kazehaya Shouta, o Kazehaya-kun.

Assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram, aconteceu o de sempre: Meu coração acelerou subitamente; minha face esquentou de modo que eu suponho que tenha ficado vermelha; ele deu um daqueles seus sorrisos meigos e receptivos; imediatamente olhei para o chão, sem saber o que fazer.

Há poucos meses atrás, descobri que estes eram sintomas de amor. Um amor que surgiu apenas da admiração. A antiga Kuronuma Sawako nunca seria capaz de prever que um sentimento desses cresceria de modo tão avassalador e ao mesmo tempo cálido, pois esta era a sensação de gostar de alguém: sorrir bobamente ao lembrar da pessoa, ficar emocionada até quando a vê com o cabelo bagunçado depois que acorda...

Esse ano foi um ano de aprendizados, e me orgulho muito de estar apaixonada pelo Kazehaya-kun. Apesar de não ter coragem suficiente pra dizer isso a ele, só esse sentimento me faz por satisfeita.

"Sawako... Porque está parada aí?" a Yano-chan me tirou dos repentinos pensamentos que me tomaram da realidade... Como será que a Yano-chan se sentiu quando se apaixonou pelo seu antigo namorado? Com certeza ela não era como eu...

Chegamos no lugar onde estavam nossos três amigos. O Sanada-kun estava com o braço levantado e segurava o pequeno saquinho transparente com o pão recheado da Chizu-chan, para que ela não o pegasse. Era bastante divertido ver o quanto eles se davam bem – apesar da expressão furiosa que a Chizu-chan tinha –.

"Nee, Kazehaya, eu andei pensando... Acho que devimos trazer novas experiências para nossa querida Sawako." Os olhos da Yano-chan pareciam ligeiramente mais estreitos.

"Que tipo de experiências?" eu conhecia muito bem aquela expressão dele. Por alguma razão, sempre que ele falava com a Yano-chan ou o Sanada-kun, a expressão seguinte a essa era a de constrangimento.

"Um encontro, por exemplo." Chizu-chan e seu namorado olharam para nós três, interrompendo suas atividades românticas.

"E-encontro?" exatamente como eu havia previsto, ele ficou corado.

"Claro, eu a ouvi comentando agora a pouco das boas experiências que só um namorado poderia trazer." ela sorriu; foi minha vez de ficar envergonhada. Eu não tinha absoluta certeza de que ela havia ouvido aquilo, mas agora ficou confirmado.

"Ela está certa, a Kuronuma provavelmente não sabe o que é isso." O Sanada-kun comentou com sua voz tranquila e sua seriedade de sempre.

"Ma-mas..." ele trocou olhares com os dois. Era uma situação um pouco estranha. Eu geralmente não entendo muito bem do que se trata, mas o Kazehaya-kun não costuma ceder. "Kuronuma, você..." ele levou lentamente sua mão para a parte de trás da sua cabeça e começou a mexer nos seus cabelos negros; ele não olhava nos meus olhos. Não entendi o porquê. "Você realmente quer ter um encontro?" sua doce voz alcançou meus ouvidos um pouco tremula; agora eu entendi a situação, e definitivamente não permitiria que o Kazehaya-kun fizesse um sacrifício desses por mim.

"E-eu quero sim. Mas não me entenda mal, quero dizer, você não tem que sair comigo, e eu não preciso de algo assim agora... eu só..." a palavras confusas em minha mente pareciam ainda mais embaralhadas quando eu as pronunciava. Minha única alternativa foi olhar para o chão para não ter que encarar o possível olhar confuso dele. "Vo-você não precisa fazer isso, esqueça, por favor."

"A Sawako tem razão, o Kazehaya não tem nada haver com isso. Ryuu me ajude e encontrar um cara digno de um encontro com a Sawako." A Yano-chan tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto falava. Ele balançou a cabeça como quem reprovara, mas não negou nada de fato. Essa história já estava indo longe demais, eu tinha que impedir isso de qualquer forma!

"Naa, Yano-chin, porque não deixa a própria Sawako escolher? É ela quem vai ao encontro!" ela aproveitou a deixa para pegar seu pão de volta, e sentou-se ao lado da garota de cabelos cor-de-mel.

"Esperem!" eu e o Kazehaya-kun falamos em uníssono.

"Pode falar primeiro..." eu insisti, e ele concordou.

"É só pelas experiências, não é mesmo? Então... eu vou." Ele disse, mexendo novamente eu seus cabelos. Esse era meu gesto favorito nele, o Kazehaya-kun conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo que de costume.

"Faça isso do modo correto, Shouta." O Sanada-kun lembrou ao amigo. O Kazehaya-kun... Ele realmente iria sair comigo?

"Ehh... Kuronuma, você gostaria de sair comigo?" ele perguntou com uma voz fraca. No mesmo instante, meu coração perdeu o compasso e meu estômago ficou mais leve.

"E-eu não quero incomodar." Eu respondi. Não sabia o que dizer. Claro que eu queria sair com Kazehaya-kun, mas não nessas circunstâncias.

"Eu insisto." nessa última frase ele pareceu bem mais seguro.

Eu balancei a cabeça dando um sinal positivo. Mais uma vez eu estava vermelha, isso já estava ficando ridículo.

"Semana que vem, na quinta às 7 da noite, está bom pra você?" mais uma vez concordei. As palavras que estavam presas em minha garganta insistiram em se estabelecer lá, justo quando eu mais precisava delas.

**-Uma semana depois, no meu quarto.**

Eu ouvi três batidas delicadas na porta do meu quarto. Com certeza eram minhas amigas: elas haviam prometido me ajudar a me arrumar e iam me dizer como agir no encontro. Eu não sabia de nada, e estava me sentindo completamente perdida.

"P-podem entrar..." eu disse fracamente, mas foi o suficiente para alcançar seus ouvidos.

"Yo, Sawako!" a Chizu-chan chegou me dando um abraço forte e caloroso; eu adorava quando ela fazia aquilo.

"Chizu-chan, Yano-chan!" eu as cumprimentei, curvando-me. "Sejam bem-vindas."

"Não precisa de tanta formalidade, somos suas melhores amigas..." isso era outra coisa que eu adorava, quando elas me chamavam de amiga. Apesar de já estar acostumada com isso, meu coração sempre ficava mais alegre quando elas se referiam a mim desse jeito. Olhei para baixo e reparei que elas haviam deixado algumas sacolas no chão.

"Isso são..." eu olhava admirada para as sacolas de lojas de roupas, eu não conhecia muito bem esse mundo, mas era capaz de reconhecer.

"Haaaai! Compramos 'pra você no caminho!" Chizu-chan falou dando aquele seu velho e animador sorriso. Eu estava quase sem palavras, ninguém fazia algo tão legal por mim há muito tempo.

"Yano-chan, Chizu-chan... Arigatou!" eu as abracei; acho que senti meus olhos lacrimejarem um pouco. Isso se tornou algo bastante comum, pois, estar com minhas amigas me trazia uma felicidade incalculável.

"Nos agradeça depois. Graças a Chizu, demoramos muito lá." Ela lançou um olhar fuzilante para a amiga, que sorriu sem graça.

"E-eu vou vesti-las agora mesmo!" peguei a sacola e fui ao banheiro rapidamente. Eu estava tão feliz! Definitivamente me lembraria de agradecê-las no meu epitáfio! Bom eu acho que as pessoas não querem esse tipo de gratidão, mas... Eu vou dar um jeito de compensá-las!

Quando abri a sacola, não acreditei no que vi. Não era nada muito escandaloso: um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho, até o joelho; com uma grossa fita de cetim da mesma cor, que separava o busto do resto, que se armava em camadas e camadas de um tecido fino... Eu não me imaginava ali, esse tipo de coisa combina com garotas lindas como a Kurumi-chan, e não comigo. De qualquer forma, o vesti.

"O vestido ficou ótimo! Eu disse que vermelho era melhor, Yano-chin..." a Chizu-chan disse animadamente analisando cada detalhe da peça em meu corpo, com seus olhos estreitos.

"É Chizu, admito... Você fez uma boa escolha..." ela comentou com sua mão no queixo, fazendo o mesmo que a amiga. "Sente-se, Sawako. Já são seis e meia." Yano-chan apontou para a cadeira que ficava em frente a minha penteadeira.

Chizu-chan começou a desembaraçar maus cabelos enquanto a Yano-chan discutia consigo mesma qual maquiagem ficaria melhor em mim. Depois que ela decidiu por uma sombra levemente dourada, _gloss_ transparente e um pouco de blush, não demorou muito para que pintasse minha face e ajudasse a Chizu-chan com o penteado. Elas prenderam quase todo o cabelo num alto e bem modelado coque, apenas algumas mechas haviam escapado, propositalmente, de suas mãos, dando um charme especial ao penteado.

"Acho que está faltando alguma coisa..." Chizu-chan comentou. Ela parecia realmente empenhada em descobrir.

Eu me sentia mal por dar tanto trabalho às minhas amigas, e, ao mesmo tempo, grata pela ajuda. Essa mescla de sentimentos estava me sufocando um pouco... Ou será que era o vestido? Eu realmente fiquei confusa.

"Já sei!" Yano-chan disse com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Logo em seguida, abriu uma das gavetas da penteadeira. Ela parou de mexer nos acessórios assim que encontrou um escandaloso par de brincos em formato de rosas vermelhas. Eles eram do tamanho de um punho cerrado e pertenceram a minha avó.

Eu não sabia como dizer, mas eu nunca usaria aquilo, eu sei do esforço das minhas amigas, mas aquilo era demais para mim!

"Y-yano-chan... talvez não seja uma boa idéia..." eu comecei meio sem jeito. Os olhos delas pararam nos meus, surpresos.

"O que está dizendo? Isso é perfeito!" ela jogou um dos brincos na gaveta, pegou dois berilos, e prendeu os três no coque, de modo que parecia um prendedor de cabelo.

"Yano-chiiiiin!!!!! Ficou ótimo!" os olhos da Chizu-chan demonstravam alegria enquanto os da Yano-chan, satisfação.

Eu tenho que admitir que realmente gostei daquilo. Olhei-me no espelho por alguns minutos procurando por aquela garota sem jeito que via toda manhã, mas me deparei com uma linda garota surpresa com seu próprio potencial... A idéia do epitáfio não era assim tão ruim, já que duraria para sempre, assim como o sentimento que estou sentindo agora. Pequenas lágrimas tentavam sair de meus olhos.

"Sawako, nem pense em chorar novamente... a não ser que queira borrar a maquiagem." ela sorriu para mim, e agitei a cabeça freneticamente com um movimento positivo, tentando fazer de tudo para manter minha promessa.

"Ariga..." eu disse timidamente, mas fui interrompida pelo som da campainha; meu coração acelerou.

"O Kazehaya chegou!" Chizu-chan abriu a porta do meu quarto e fomos atrás dela. Eu não me sentia nem um pouco pronta para isso, mas... Mas eu tinha de estar, em nome das novas experiências, e do forço Kazehaya-kun e das meninas!

Descemos as escadas e ficamos bem na frente da entrada. Lá estava ele: Perfeito como sempre. Usava uma camisa social branca, um casaco preto aberto e uma calça social preta. Um pouco desleixado, mas perfeito. Diferente de mim, ele não precisava de tanto esforço para ficar bonito. O Kazehaya-kun era mesmo incrível!

"Hehe, você chegou bem na hora!" Chizu-chan comentou alegremente olhando para seu relógio de pulso... Relógio de pulso? Eu não me lembro de ela ter um... Bem, isso não é o mais importante agora... O Kazehaya-kun me olhava do mesmo modo de sempre. Mas era nessa hora que ele deveria ficar surpreso... ou estou enganada?

"Kazehaya... é agora que você diz 'Uau, como você está incrível, nem parece a Kuronuma que conheço!', ou algo do tipo... Mas você não parece nem um pouco surpreso" Yano-chan disse sem vacilar. Imediatamente senti meu sangue percorrer meu rosto... Como ela podia ser tão direta?

O Kazehaya-kun começou a rir e nós três ficamos surpresas, fiquei ainda mais corada... Será que nem todo o esforço da Chizu-chan e da Yano-chan era suficiente?

"Não me levem a mal..." ele disse, enxugando uma das pequenas lágrimas consequentes da risada. "'Pra mim a Kuronuma sempre foi..." ele parou imediatamente e ficou extremamente vermelho, com certeza mais vermelho do que eu havia ficado... O que será que ele estava querendo dizer..? A Yano-chan deu mais um daqueles seus misteriosos sorrisos. "Quero dizer, v-você está linda, Ku-Kuronuma..." ele olhou para o chão, um pouco desajeitado. O Kazehaya-kun ficava lindo de qualquer forma.

"A-arigatou" eu disse fazendo o mesmo que ele.

"Bem, vocês têm hora para voltar, é melhor irem agora." Yano-chan me empurrou levemente para o lado dele.

"Tome conta da nossa Sawako!" Chizu-chan gritou enquanto saíamos de casa. "Acho que devemos ir também..." comentou ela, aparentemente lembrando-se que estava em minha casa.

"Tem razão, mas antes..." Yano-chan fechou a porta e não fui mais capaz de ouvir. Voltei a dar atenção a meu companheiro desta noite. Kazehaya-kun ainda estava com a face ligeiramente avermelhada, isso realmente estava me deixando curiosa... Será que se eu fosse direta e perguntasse, ele ficaria constrangido mais uma vez? Era melhor não arriscar.

Nós entramos num táxi e ele disse um nome estranho para o taxista, muito provavelmente o nome do restaurante onde jantaríamos, eu estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa, mas a noite estava apenas começando.

Foram longos vintes minutos de tensão na parte de trás do táxi. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, e o Kazehaya-kun ainda tinha sua face um pouco avermelhada. Vez ou outra, eu sentia seu olhar sobre mim, parecia que eu estava sendo analisada de alguma forma... Chizu-chan e Yano-chan fizeram um bom trabalho! Eu tenho as melhores amigas do mundo.

Depois que o táxi parou, nós descemos. O Kazehaya-kun gentilmente abriu a porta do carro para mim... Ele é um cara tão legal! Pena que esse não é um encontro de verdade...

Meus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente quando vi o jardim à meia-luz do restaurante em que jantaríamos. Era tão belo que nem tenho palavras para descrever. Pequenos jatos de água vinham dos dois lados, as plantas maiores ficavam na parte de trás, enquanto pequenas flores azuis pareciam um tapete ornamental na parte dianteira, fora o pequeno lago que tinha em um dos lados... Enfim, era um lugar perfeito e super romântico.

Algo veio á minha mente agora...Quantas garotas será que já vieram a este lugar maravilhoso com o Kazehaya-kun? Uma pessoa popular como ele, certamente já deve ter saído com muitas garotas...

Depois que entramos no local, vi que a parte de dentro do recinto não era menos glamourosa que a de fora. Até me senti pouco à vontade como o nível do lugar e, principalmente, com os olhares... Não era um ambiente ao qual estava acostumada.

"Você está ótima. Com certeza é isso que eles estão pensando." o Kazehaya-kun disse num tom que alcançava apenas meus ouvidos. Eu olhei para o chão como costumava fazer quando ficava envergonhada. Ele sorriu.

Um homem vestido de preto, magro e bem alto, foi até o Kazehaya-kun e perguntou a ele em que nome estava a reserva. Reserva? Como o Kazehaya-kun conseguira uma reserva num lugar como aquele em uma semana? Como sempre eu estou dando trabalho a todos... Provavelmente ele teve que insistir muito para isso...

O homem apontou para uma mesa na janela do lado oposto ao que estávamos. Quando sentamos lá, notei que a parte de trás do restaurante tinha apenas grama verde e bem lá no fundo, uma floresta. Nada se comparado à visão do esplendoroso jardim, mas é de se esperar que não conseguisse o melhor lugar numa reserva de última hora. Mesmo assim, eu estava muito satisfeita por estar com o Kazehaya-kun.

"Então... vamos fazer os pedidos?" ele me perguntou indicando o cardápio na mesa.

"Po-pode escolher!" eu disse rapidamente. Eu já estava ali de favor, definitivamente não queria incomodar mais que aquilo.

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu novamente e deu uma olhada no cardápio. "Por favor, traga-nos dois desse aqui." Ele apontou para um dos itens do cardápio, e o garçom assentiu. "E um suco de abacaxi e um..." ele olhou para mim de relance.

"De maçã..." eu disse baixinho.

"e um de maçã." O garçom rapidamente se foi.

"Ka-Kazehaya-kun, muito obrigada por hoje!" eu me senti na obrigação de agradecê-lo imediatamente. Ele riu de modo descontraído.

"Você só deveria dizer isso quando estivéssemos indo embora..." ele comentou, ainda sorrindo. Como sempre, a minha falta de senso comum era insuperável.

"Desculpe-me!!"

"Sem problemas..." ele falou. Mais alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram.

Kazehaya-kun não parava de me olhar, o que era algo completamente comum, já que estávamos num encontro de mentira... Ainda assim, eu ficava constrangida e sem saber o que fazer... Acho que essa é uma das sensações novas do dia de hoje. Não que eu não me sinta constrangida e confusa a todo instante, isso é algo comum no meu dia-a-dia, mas nunca me senti assim por ter o olhar do Kazehaya-kun pousado em mim por tanto tempo.

"Ka-Kazehaya-kun..." eu preciso dizer alguma coisa, esse silêncio é muito constrangedor!

"Hm?" ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente aguardando a continuação da minha fala. Cada movimento do Kazehaya-kun me deixava maravilhada: fosse seu sorriso acolhedor, seus olhos protetores ou sua gentileza natural.

"Bem... e-eu não estou reclamando e nem quero parecer pretensiosa, mas... Casais ficam calados assim a todo instante nesse tipo de encontro?" ou perguntei um tanto desconfiada. Talvez ele me achasse uma boba por fazer esse tipo de pergunta, mas... Bem... estamos aqui para isso afinal. Ele levou a mão à boca tentando, inutilmente, impedir mais um de seus encantadores sorrisos.

"Apenas quando os dois estão nervosos demais 'pra dizer algo um ao outro." Ele pousou seu cotovelo delicadamente na mesa, em seguida apoiando seu queixo sobre a mão.

"Ahh..." ele pareceu ter lido meus pensamentos: eu realmente estava nervosa. Olhei para o prato vazio em cima da mesa, procurando por algum assunto. O Kazehaya-kun estava se esforçando tanto para este encontro... Eu também tinha que fazer algo. "A Chizu-chan e o Sanada-kun estão cada vez mais próximos, nee?"

"Sim, eu não sabia o quanto ela poderia aguentar desde o... desde ficar sabendo do casamento, sabe..." ele sorriu um pouco triste, provavelmente deve ter se lembrado da dramática cena na casa do Sanada-kun... "Mas, ninguém além do Ryuu poderia concertar isso."

"Sanada-kun é mesmo uma pessoa incrível!" eu disse, pondo-me mais animada. Quando o Sanada-kun havia me contado que gostava da Chizu-chan, eu imaginei com muita facilidade o casal junto. Depois que ela me disse que gostava do irmão mais velho dele, percebi o quanto o Sanada-kun teve que aguentar calado, em nome da pessoa que amava... Vendo-a sorrir por outro, vendo-a corar por outro, tendo que ajudá-la indiretamente para que tivesse chances de estar com o irmão... E naquele momento vendo-a chorar por outro, não podendo dizer nada para que ela não ficasse confusa. Um amor nada egoísta, que visa a felicidade do outro acima da sua...

Eu não sou capaz de sentir esse tipo de amor pelo Kazehaya-kun, mesmo tendo certeza que o amo mais que tudo... Eu quero que ele seja feliz ao meu lado... Perto do Sanada-kun, eu sou um ser desprezível.

O jantar chegou e começamos a comer. Depois que o clima de tensão foi quebrado, conversamos sobre vários assuntos referentes à nossa sala. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de falar tão naturalmente com a pessoa que amo...

Quando chegamos ao assunto referente a Yano-chan e sua atração por caras mais velhos, o Kazehaya-kun retirou-se para ir ao banheiro. Eu continuei apreciando o sabor do salmão frito em meu prato e parei para dar uma olhada melhor nas mesas vizinhas.

Todos pareciam bastante satisfeitos, alguns conversavam com animação e todos aparentavam estar se divertindo tanto quanto eu.

Observei mais atentamente, e reparei num casal não tão feliz assim. Aparentemente eles discutiam, mas era inaudível na distância em que eu estava. Mas logo a situação mudou, quando a mulher de roxo começou a gritar de modo exasperado.

"Não me velha com essa Hayato! Eu sei que você está se encontrando com outra!" as lágrimas nos olhos dela corriam livremente.

"N-não é bem isso, eu já disse que não tenho outra mulher!" ele gritou tentando superar o som agonizante do choro dela.

"Você não pode me enganar... Saindo à noite 'pra jogar poker na casa dos Cavallone?!" os olhos dela demonstravam profundo ódio. "Não foi isso que Kyouya me disse quando eu liguei perguntando se o meu noivo estava se divertindo! Você não me engana. Eu não quero continuar com você!" ela passou a parte inferior do pulso nos olhos, tentando se recompor.

Aquela cena me deixava triste. Além de estarem com problemas numa noite que eu julgava perfeita, estavam, evidentemente, atrapalhando a felicidade dos outros casais. Levantei-me e fui até onde estava o casal. As pessoas não podiam agir desse modo num encontro, não era certo.

"Co-com licença." Eu me aproximei do homem com a cabeça um pouco baixa, ainda me perguntando como consegui reunir coragem para me intrometer nos assuntos dos outros.

"O que você quer?" a mulher perguntou rudemente, mas eu entendo que não deveria estar ali, por isso, relevei.

"E-eu não acho certo que um casal tão bonito brigue numa noite linda como essa." Eu disse sem parar de olhar para o chão, mas senti os olhares dos demais sobre mim.

"Você não tem nada haver com isso, garotinha, volte ao seu lugar." ele falou com mais tranquilidade que a mulher.

"Mas... é que..." eu continuei.

"Ótimo, tem crianças querendo dar palpite no meu relacionamento... A que ponto isso chegou?" ela levou a mão ao rosto, não escondendo a frustração. Eu não era apenas uma criança, ela não tinha direito de me tratar daquele modo.

"E-eu posso até ser só uma criança intrometida!" eu respirei fundo e olhei diretamente nos olhos dela. "Mas até crianças intrometidas sabem que não é certo tirar conclusões precipitadas a partir de comentários alheios. Principalmente porque vocês já estão noivos, e, no mínimo, têm que se gostar muito 'pra quererem se casar." Eu disse bastante exaltada, não cheguei a gritar, mas, os olhares que pairavam sobre mim, agora pareciam assustados; voltei a olhar para o chão. "Eu só acho que você deveria ouvir o que seu noivo tem a dizer. A noite hoje está linda, e vocês estão atrapalhando a noite de outras pessoas também." Eu lancei um olhar discreto para as mesas e alguns pareceram concordar. O homem de cabelos prateados que estava ao meu lado sorriu satisfeito.

"Querida... Eu e o Dino estávamos organizando uma viagem num transatlântico pela Europa... Hoje, eu ia te convidar, para irmos lá na semana que vem, e nos casarmos. Eu com você, Kyouya com Dino, ao mesmo tempo, e em alto mar." Ele sorriu tristemente, provavelmente porque o plano de contar a ela não saiu tão bem como o esperado. Um casamento tão romântico, dois casais se unindo ao mesmo tempo... Eu conheço pessoas interessantes a todo momento.

O olhar da mulher de roxo parecia perdido; a face dela demonstrava um turbilhão de sentimentos a cada variação. Susto, felicidade, frustração, arrependimento...

"Eu... eu realmente não sei o que dizer..." seus lábios ligeiramente trêmulos impediam que ela falasse com perfeição. "Desculpe-me, Hayato..." ela abraçou o homem, e começou a chorar.

"Diga que aceita, e que vai pedir um recesso no escritório." ele retribuiu o abraço, tirando algumas mechas que cobriam a face dela.

"É claro que eu vou!" exclamou alegremente enquanto dava um selinho em seu noivo. Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso sem graça. "Desculpe-me por ter sido tão rude... Você está certa, não se deve brigar em noites tão incríveis como essa." Eu sorri, completamente satisfeita. Pequenas lágrimas molhavam minha face... Eu me comovo com muita facilidade.

"O seu namorado é um cara muito sortudo." Hayato-san disse indicando com a cabeça o rapaz ao meu lado. Espera... Desde quando o Kazehaya-kun está aí?

"Ka-Kazehaya-kun... Não, Hayato-san, isto é um engano eu e o... " eu fui interrompida por um braço que postou-se em meus ombros. Olhei para o Kazehaya-kun e seu sorriso maravilhoso; senti minha face esquentar...

Mais uma vez eu estava parecendo um tomate, eu tenho certeza disso.

"Eu sou um homem de sorte mesmo." ele continuou sorrindo com seus olhos ligeiramente fechados, como costumava fazer.

"Vamos pra casa? Não tenho mais clima 'pra ficar aqui..." ela olhou para as mesas ao seu redor.

"Certo." ele concordou. "Obrigada por tudo." nós quatro nos curvamos em cumprimento, e eu e o Kazehaya-kun voltamos à nossa mesa, com o braço dele ainda por cima de meus ombros. Uma outra sensação que eu não havia sentido até o momento.

"Como sempre você me surpreendendo..." ele sorriu pra mim. "Vamos terminar o jantar?" ele indicou a comida que nos esperava em cima da mesa, e eu concordei com um movimento de cabeça. A sensação do calor da pele dele sobre a minha ainda podia ser sentida.

Nós dois comíamos e conversávamos lentamente. Quando eu colocava o último pedaço de peixe em minha boca, as luzes se apagaram. Eu tive a impressão de ter visto um pequeno sorriso, diferente de todos que já havia visto, fluir naturalmente nos lábios do Kazehaya-kun.

"Queda de energia?" eu perguntei o óbvio.

"Pode-se dizer que sim." ele respondeu.

Mesmo tendo faltado energia, eu não achei tão escuro. Aliás, a face do Kazehaya-kun ficava ainda mais bela com essa luz esbranquiçada. Eu olhei ao redor; não consegui ver os outros clientes. O Kazehaya-kun deu aquele sorriso misterioso novamente. Eu olhei pela janela... A lua estava cheia esta noite? Eu não havia reparado até aquele momento...

Foi quando percebi que nossa mesa era a única iluminada pela luz do luar, por isso, eu podia ver o Kazehaya-kun tão claramente.

"Que incrível..." não pude conter nem a surpresa, nem a felicidade por estar presenciando uma cena como aquela. Mesmo no escuro, pude sentir o olhar dos outros casais sobre nós. "Mas é um pouco constrangedor." ele postou-se na mesa que modo que pudesse ficar mais próximo de mim.

"Essa mesa não foi escolhida por acaso." ele sorriu pela milésima vez. Eu não havia entendido muito bem aquilo... Ele sabia que ia faltar luz? A mesa não foi escolhida por acaso? Mas ele fez uma reserva de última hora... Claro que a mesa foi escolhida por acaso!

"Mas... eu..." eu estava realmente confusa.

"Não pense demais." Ele disse enquanto tirava um fio de cabelo que estava atrapalhando minha visão e pondo-o atrás de minha orelha. Mais uma vez senti minha face aquecer. Estar daquele jeito com o Kazehaya-kun me fazia sentir várias coisas; o aumento da frequência de batidas do meu coração não ajudava a distinguir muito bem, mas sei que tudo que eu queria era que aquele momento não acabasse nunca. De algum modo, a noite se tornara ainda mais especial.

Agora que o Kazehaya-kun se aproximava lentamente de mim, pude perceber o quanto seu perfume era inebriante. Fechei os olhos para que pudesse distingui-lo melhor; um cheiro amadeirado, um toque de canela. Respirei fundo e pude notar como o ar estava mais quente na região do meu maxilar.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e reparei que a distância entre eu e o Kazehaya-kun havia se reduzido a quase nada. O vapor quente que eu sentira antes era o de seu hálito que agora se misturava com o meu, devido à proximidade de nossos lábios. Eu estava totalmente desnorteada e paralisada, não sabia o que fazer. O Kazehaya-kun estava prestes a me beijar.

As luzes se acenderam no exato momento em que nossos lábios roçaram levemente, ele abriu os olhos com o susto dando de cara com uma Sawako confusa, corada, surpresa, e qualquer outra coisa que estivesse acontecendo comigo naquele momento; eu estava concentrada demais no Kazehaya-kun para pensar nisso.

Eu recuei sem graça e ele fez o mesmo... Eu acho que vi um pouco de frustração em sua face, ou talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco pretensiosa.

"Acho que já está na hora de irmos..." ele disse olhando para sua mão como se segurasse algo realmente interessante.

"Sim..." eu concordei.

Depois ele chamou o garçom e pagou a conta, e mesmo eu insistindo muito para dividi-la, ele recusou. Saímos do local, ainda constrangidos pela situação em que estávamos momentos antes. Na frente do jardim, eu parei, me sentindo obrigada a esclarecer todas as minhas dúvidas.

"Kazehaya-kun. A-aquilo que aconteceu... você só fez aquilo por causa do favor? De fingir que está tendo um encontro comigo? Porque se era só por conta das novas experiências, você não precisava ir tão longe. Eu posso vivê-las com calma e..." eu parei de falar assim que vi uma mescla de surpresa e decepção tomando sua face. "Disse algo que te incomodou?" pude vê-lo suspirar ainda com um ar de decepção.

O Kazehaya-kun aproximou-se de mim lentamente e me abraçou. Agora eu é que estava surpresa. Ele não poderia estar fazendo isso pelo favor. Nosso encontro já havia acabado, e eu já estava mais que satisfeita por tudo que aprendi hoje.

Aquele abraço quente e acolhedor fez meu sangue fluir com uma velocidade incrível, meu corpo ainda não havia se acostumado com o calor da sua pele.

"Sua boba..." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso com uma garota que eu não amasse?" dentre todos os momentos daquele dia, aquele com certeza foi o que eu fiquei mais vermelha, mesmo que eu não fosse capaz de me ver.

"Mas... esse encontro..." eu comecei. O Kazehaya-kun havia sido praticamente forçado a fazer isso. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele tivesse esse tipo de sentimento por mim...

"Esse lugar está reservado há três semanas." o tom de voz dele demonstrava um pouco de insegurança, talvez ele também estivesse envergonhado. "Eu só não consegui reunir coragem 'pra te convidar antes..." ele afastou um pouco o abraço, de modo que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos. "Você é a pessoa a quem eu pretendia alcançar todo este tempo... Sawako."

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que todo o meu controle sobre as lágrimas que vinha contendo fosse à baixo. O cara por quem estou apaixonada se declarando tão, tão... tão indescritivelmente para mim. Aquela sensação de 'tudo fica bem quando acaba bem' não é mentira. Um pouco acanhada eu retribuí o abraço. Vi o rosto dele ficar levemente vermelho.

"Kazehaya-kun... Eu..." eu desfiz o abraço e ele pareceu um o pouco confuso. Dei sete longos passos para trás. "Você quer mesmo alcançar alguém como eu?" gritei para que ele pudesse ouvir. Ele confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. "No começo, eu também queria te alcançar, mas apenas como uma amiga. Com o tempo, meus sentimentos por você aumentaram mais e mais... Não sei como posso explicar isso, mas..." ele deus dois passos à frente com sua face radiante. "Espere..." eu respirei fundo e ele voltou ao lugar de origem. "Vamos alcançar um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo." eu disse com um sorriso, talvez aquilo fosse um pouco ridículo, mas... Eu queria desse jeito.

Demos o primeiro passo, sem desviar os olhares ansiosos. Pouco a pouco, fomos nos aproximando. Quando íamos dar o quarto passo, vimos que não seria um passo completo, apenas meio. O Kazehaya-kun sorriu abertamente, e, enquanto dávamos o meio passo, ele me pegou pela cintura e rapidamente aproximou seu rosto do meu. Senti novamente a sensação de seus finos lábios postados nos meus, dessa vez, num beijo de verdade.

Tudo o que tenho a dizer é que essa noite foi totalmente inesquecível, em vários sentidos. Mas o mais importante é que pude estar com quem eu realmente queria estar. Mesmo com meu amor egoísta, o Kazehaya-kun sempre me aceitou do jeito que sou e nunca exigiu de mim nada além da minha capacidade. Seus milhares sorrisos passaram a ter mais significado para mim, e o calor de sua pele já não era algo estranho para mim. Afinal, dessa vez estávamos no mesmo nível, ideais um para o outro.

**Fim**


End file.
